devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
21
Thinking about Shiva's and Sati's reunion, Narad Muni spots Sati going towards the forests. He ploys to call Lord Shiva to the earth, so that he could meet Sati. As planned, Narad, purposefully sings in a cacophonic voice causing the group of singers to lose their consciousness. Sati, also gets disturbed listening to this hard voice. Seeing the poor condition of the singers, Narad pleads Lord Shiva to come. As Narad Muni calls for help, Mahadev appears before him. Previous Episode: 20 Next Episode: 22 Synopsis Narad has told Nandi, Mahadevji's loneliness is due to Sati being separated from his Ardhnarishwar form. Shivji tells Narad, past, present & future doesn't affect him because he is Mahakaal. Narad is in the forest, is thinking, why is he not getting any idea to make Shivji & Sati meet each other. He sees Sati in the forest, who has come to take water from the river Sraswati, he thinks if Shivji can be called here, then his work is done, he asks Nature surrounding him to inspire him, gets an idea, the Music, yes music can do wonders. He moves ahead, finds some people resting under the tree. They greet him. Narad tells them resting with music will be better, he wants them to hear his song. He starts singing well initially but suddenly it turns absurd, his audience runs away, leaving their belongings. He is in look out for other listeners, thinks whom will he find in this forest. Suddenly he sees all the raag- raaginis passing from there. On asking where they are going, they tell him, they are going to Daksh's bhavan on his invitation. Narad tells them Sati was waiting for you, she must be somewhere nearby, you all must wait for her. Raag- raaginis, tells him they are already late, they must leave immediately. Narad tells them, Sati will feel bad, if you all will leave. Till she comes he insists they should hear his song. He starts same as earlier, initially in sur then suddenly,turns besura. All the raag- raagini's are discussing, what has happened to Narad today, if they continue hearing this they all will forget music, let's run away from here, other rag says it will be an insult to him, if they leave. Unable to bear the torture they all faint. Sati takes water from the river Saraswati, says this voice must have pained many, let me leave from here. Seeing all of them unconscious, he asks Bhairavi who still conscious, how did this happen? Bhairavi asks for water, Narad gives her water, she tells him his horrible music has done this, now only Shivji can save them, you must call him, she gets unconscious. Narad prays to Shivji to save them otherwise entire universe will be devoid of music. Please come & save their lives. Shivji hears this. Damaru sound indicates he is coming to save them. He is at the place where all raag- raaginis are lying unconscious. Narad feels very happy seeing Shivji. Category:Episodes